Miroku Satonaka
|status = Active |shikai = Bifūshi |bankai = Hageshī Makaze}} Miroku Satonaka (里中弥勒 Satonaka Miroku, lit: Maitreya of the Village Center) is a member of the famed and powerful Satonaka Clan. He is a medical practitioner of the highest caliber and is currently situated in Hama Town as one of its best doctors. He was born from two unnamed individuals in the Satonaka Clan. Appearance Despite being somewhat younger than most of the senior members of the clan, Miroku's appearance is rather haggard and externally he is viewed as considerably older than what his age actually is. He contributes this to the many sleepless nights he has had which has effected his physical body considerably, despite being a shinigami. Miroku is a fit and muscular man who has a somewhat broad build. His most defining trait would be his unique hair; khaki in color, it is short and kept relatively neat. However it bears some unique violet dye of sorts once it goes near the scalp, though Miroku doesn't know why this is, he has commented that it has been with him since birth. Miroku possesses sharp red eyes, similarl to that of a hawk's. Finally; he is seen with several tattoos on his abdomen and chest which are the product of several unique medical treatments he has done upon himself. Miroku dons a simple attire; consisting of a light purple kimono with a white interior, that is kept fitting with a blue obi sash and letting his zanpakuto be kept on the left of his sash. Over this he is seen wearing a customized haori; it is of a dark blue coloration with red and gold patterns on the rims, along with unique feather-like patterns all around the haori itself. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Miroku doesn't possess an extreme level of spiritual power. In fact, it barely exceeds that of a standard Lieutenant-level combatant when sheer volume is concerned. However; it is known to have unusual effects, both in the form of pressure and power. His abilities are quite unique, and are noted to be the pinnacle of medical achievements within Soul Society and the Human World. His spiritual power is colored a vivid purple, which when exerted as pressure, is usually a fierce aura. He is capable of molding it quite easily, changing its solidity, range and effects with only a little bit of effort. Furthermore, he has a wide variety of applications with his spiritual energy due to him inheriting the abilities of the Satonaka Clan. He has allowed himself to become very in-tune with his spiritual energy, to the point where he has modified his own body for better conductivity of his spiritual energy. Because of this, however, his physical abilities are surprisingly weak. Nature Manipulation: Kansengū (感染空 Infectious Air) is what he has named his special ability. Unique to him alone, Miroku has shown the ability to extend the range of his reiatsu outward, altering its composition and subsequently causing others to inherit the effects from it. This composition is noted to be in the form of various spiritual illnesses, which mimic those of the human world, except on a magnitude where it would be capable of disrupting a spiritual being's body. Because of their immunity to standard diseases, Miroku strengthens these diseases through his own spiritual power in order to compensate. This ability is extremely dangerous, and has the possibility of inflicting Miroku himself if it is somehow reversed onto himself. Because of the innate danger in causing these diseases to lurk in the air, Miroku commonly channels his spiritual power into other items, such as his collection of feathers. Once done, he manipulates these feathers through his spiritual energy, making contact with the enemy and giving them a higher concentration of these diseases. *'Kansengū: Yūhane' (感染空:幽羽 Infectious Air: Ethereal Wings) one of his most unorthodox, and not to mention dangerous abilities, are these wings. After heavy modification over his own body and emission of spiritual energy, Miroku devised a way to control the output of his reiatsu to the point where he could freely shape it into various forms. Because of his fascination with birds, Miroku thought the best way to apply this knowledge was through wings. The first purpose of these wings was to provide another medium which Miroku could use to mold spiritual energy, specifically in the form of Kidō. Later, he realized that he could integrate these wings into a core part of his natural Satonaka abilities. By implementing the process of Kansengū into these wings, they gain a darker coloration at some parts, and though they appear very pretty, are actually extremely lethal. Because the dose of poisons these wings have are entirely pure and concentrated, even a simple touch can disintegrate individuals. After the usage of these wings however, Miroku becomes excessively tired, and requires plenty of rest. Kidō Master Kidō Master: Miroku is regarded as a Kidō Master by most individuals who see his prowess. He is known to be quite skilled in all forms of Kidō, ranging from Hadō to Chiyodō as a means to compensate for his lack of physical fitness. Evidently, his knowledge of spiritual power and composition is far beyond the normal Kidō practitioner, and he shows to make quick work of other spells through a simple swat of his hand imbued with spiritual energy. He is capable of casting Kidō spells of a wide variety of natures, and is shown to have even created a few of his own spells through the utilization of others as a basis. Furthermore, he is noted to have quite the prowess in altering a spell's physical composition, changing its shape to serve more than a single purpose. Additionally, Miroku commonly employs the use of multiple spells at a single time, combining their various effects for much more powerful spells. It should also be noted that through the use of his Yūhane ability, and overall skill in the manipulation of his own reiryoku, he can cause Kidō to be cast from anywhere in his immediate vicinity. This can allow him to cast several Kidō spells at a single time, stacking them upon one another for an unavoidable assault. *'Hadō Prowess': Miroku shows heightened prowess in the use of Hadō spells. As his only means of direct offense, Miroku regards Hadō quite highly. He is commonly seen utilizing spells that are in the lower-mid ranges to conserve spiritual power, and is quite efficient in the use of Nijū Eishō to bolster their power and mitigate a large portion of the energy cost. Miroku also is known to alter the composition of his Hadō spells quite regularly, shifting them to favor his style of battle, which is more conservative despite his mastery over Kidō. If he is in a desperate situation, Miroku also isn't above utilizing his Kansengū in conjunction with his Kidō abilities in order to debilitate his opponents. *'Bakudō Prowess': Miroku is also quite skilled in the use of Bakudō. As opposed to the use of his Hadō, Miroku rarely utilized Bakudō because he rarely keeps hostages. Regardless, he has shown to utilize them effectively, and in conjunction with his disease-infliction, they are quite easily the best way to torture his enemy. Chiyodō Master: As a fully fledged doctor in both the spiritual and medical worlds, Miroku possesses mastery over Chiyodō that is thought to be unparalleled. Not only are his healing techniques fast, they are also quite varied and are suited for a number of situations... More Coming Soon Zanpakutō Trivia Behind the Scenes